


Recruiting Night

by AriaMGM



Series: Kemba [2]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boston Celtics, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaMGM/pseuds/AriaMGM
Summary: Kemba Walker is a free agent and is being recruited by several teams. He ends up choosing the Boston Celtics after an unexpected recruitment session.
Relationships: Kemba Walker/Jayson Tatum
Series: Kemba [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066244
Kudos: 4





	Recruiting Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the 2019 NBA free agency period. None of the events depicted in this story have happened in real life (at least not to my knowledge).

It was the middle of the offseason – but Kemba Walker was busy as ever, fielding phone calls from his agent, family, friends, and teammates – because he was in the midst of free agency for the first time. He had a choice to make this season – whether to stay with the Charlotte Hornets, the team that had drafted him and whom he had played for over eight seasons, or to sign with a new team. Being an all-star point guard, he was heavily recruited from many teams and he had a consequential decision to make.

On the first week of July – the first week that free agency began, Kemba was in Boston in order to visit the Celtics organization, who was looking to sign him. This was a last-minute stop for Kemba, as he had mainly been looking at the two New York teams – the Knicks or the Nets – or just staying with Charlotte. But in a bombshell announcement, Kyrie Irving left the Celtics in free agency, leaving a starting point guard spot available on the Celtics roster. 

He had arrived in the early afternoon after a flight from Charlotte and went straight to the Celtics facility – where he met with ownership and staff, who pitched him and his agent a two hour-long presentation to recruit him, complete with why he would be the perfect fit and how the offense would revolve around him. Even the players on the team showed up in the meeting to try to get him to sign. He was more and more convinced that Boston was a great choice, but negotiations with several teams were still ongoing. 

In the evening, he was invited to a formal dinner with some of the staff and players. When it was getting close to the end of the night, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jayson Tatum had slipped him a note.

 _“Wanna pop by and chill at my flat later? I’ve got something special planned, just the two of us”_ it read.

Kemba looked across the table and to the left, where Jayson had already sat back down. He gave him a nod of approval, and Jayson gave a wink back to Kyrie. Jayson mouthed the words “It will be fun.” 

* * *

After the recruitment dinner, there was so much going on in his mind that he had almost forgot about Jayson’s note. He said his goodbyes to the Boston staff, coaches, and players – Jayson, Jaylen, Marcus, and others, and was almost about to hail an Uber while walking out of the back door of the restaurant (media had found out he was in Boston and was waiting out front) and toward the parking lot when Jayson pushed him aside and led him to where his car was parked.

“Oh shoot – I almost forgot,” Kemba whispered.

“Forget about my special night planned for you, tsk tsk,” Jayson whispered back. “Let’s get in the car first, I don’t want anyone to notice.”

They quickly but quietly got in Jayson’s vehicle and drove out of the parking lot without the paparazzi noticing.

“So what’s the special night you got planned for me?” Kemba asked once they were out of the parking lot and on the highway.

“Do you want a little hint?” Jayson replied back, smiling at the point guard while cruising at 70 miles per hour.

“Sure,” Kemba said, and before he could react, Jayson had planted a quick but firm kiss on his cheeks. It left Kemba with a buzzing sensation and instantly turned on. 

“Just some special recruitment for our next point guard,” Jayson replied back. “We’re almost there.”

For the rest of the ride, Kemba and Jayson discussed the usual stuff – video games, shoes, UConn vs. Duke – but Kemba was trying especially hard to focus on the conversation as he couldn’t get his mind off the kiss and the bulging erection that was forming in his pants. He tried his best to hide it from Jayson – after all, it was just a brief kiss – and Jayson didn’t seemed to be fussed at all about what had happened in the car just a few moments ago. Kemba tried his best to act as normal as possible.

Jayson parked in the underground garage of his flat and they jumped into the elevator to go to his sprawling 3 bedroom apartment. While they were alone in the elevator, Kemba grabbed the taller man’s hand, and moved in on his tiptoes to give Jayson a kiss. Jayson, with his excellent peripheral vision (on the court and off the court), saw it coming and turned his head just in time so that their lips connected – something the shorter point guard did not expect. Their lips clashed in the elevator as Kemba bit Jayson’s bottom lip, and then let Jayson explore his mouth with his tongue. 

The elevator dinged and the door started to open. They forcefully broke their kiss apart, afraid that they might be caught by someone on the other side. Thankfully, no one was there, and Jayson led Kemba to his apartment, the two holding hands at this point in the hallway.

Kemba locked the door behind him and Jayson instantly engulfed Kemba’s lips in another kiss. Their tongues explored each other for what seemed to be an eternity, before Kemba let go, gasping for air. Jayson was still drooling for the point guard, and bent down to suck on Kemba’s neck. Kemba rested his arms on Jayson’s broad shoulders, and both of them were already breathing heavily at this point. 

After Jayson was done leaving his mark on Kemba’s neck, and Kemba returned the favour while Jayson planted kisses on his forehead, Jayson led Kemba into the living room where they both plopped down the couch, Kemba first, then Jayson collapsing on top of the smaller point guard’s muscular frame.

Jayson was straddling Kemba’s legs, undoing Kemba’s belt and was about to lift up his shirt when Kemba motioned for him to stop. “Let’s jump in the shower first and clean off, I’ve been on a plane and out all day,” Kemba said.

Jayson obliged and lifted Kemba off the couch (“Wow, you’re strong,” Kemba remarked), and led him to the ensuite bathroom. Before jumping in the shower, Jayson put some fresh towels in the dryer. 

They both quickly took off all their clothes and jumped in the shower together. Jayson passed Kemba the bottle of body wash while he applied shampoo all over his hair. Kemba took a generous amount of soap, motioned for Jayson to turn around, and then lathered it all over the taller man’s back. Jayson, now with the bottle in hand, squirted more soap into Kemba’s hands and the point guard bent down to lather it all over his partner’s buttocks (taking his sweet time to spread it all over and squeeze those gorgeous butt cheeks) and the remainder on his muscled legs. Jayson moaned as he reached to stroke his eight-inch member, now fully erect. 

Jayson was about to rinse off the soap on his back when Kemba motioned for him to turn around, more soap in his hand. As he lathered Jayson’s chest and six-pack abs, his dick was getting fully erect as well, all ten inches and precum coming out of the tip. He moved down to scrub Jayson’s crotch region, cleaning his hole thoroughly before reaching and lathering the taller guard’s shaft, stroking it with both his hands. Then he applied the rest of the soap to Jayson’s legs and feet, and positioned him under the water to rinse off.

Jayson closed his eyes and had his front facing the shower wall when Kemba got on his knees and planted kisses on each of Jayson’s buttcheeks much to his surprise, nearly driving him over the edge. Kemba turned Jayson around and then grabbed the taller man’s balls and fondled them. He then took Jayson’s erect cock in his mouth and deepthroated it as far as he could go, causing Jayson to moan out loud. Jayson’s dick was already dripping with precum as well, and as Kemba moved back and forth to explore the length of the shaft, his bottom lip was covered in a thin layer of white cream. Jayson placed his hand on the back of Kemba’s head and fucked the point guard’s mouth with his dick, his tip hitting the back of Kemba’s throat and nearly driving him over the edge. Kemba’s eyes were closed as the water was hitting his face from above. 

After a few minutes and with Kemba nearly choking on Jayson’s member (not to mention the soapy water in his face), the taller guard was fully rinsed and motioned for Kemba to stand up. “Let’s get you clean,” Jayson said.

Kemba turned around as Jayson performed the same ritual that the point guard had so graciously done for him earlier. He took his moment to enjoy Kemba’s beautiful dark chocolate shoulders and back before lathering every inch of his skin thoroughly. When Kemba turned around so Jayson could apply the soap onto his chest, he beamed at the sight of Kemba’s glistening muscles and abs, and took his time to thoroughly admire and wash Kemba’s cock and balls. 

As Kemba was rinsing off, Jayson took the shampoo and scrubbed it all over the shorter point guard’s hair, eliciting a moan. “Oh, that feels so good, JT,” as the shooting guard trailed kisses along Kemba’s neck and back.

Jayson took the shower head and sprayed the water all over Kemba for a final rinse, before Kemba did the same. They both jumped out of the shower and Jayson grabbed the fresh towels from the dryer, which were now warm and comfortable, and they quickly dried each other off. Kemba was feeling relaxed and awake from the shower, and Jayson led the way as they walked into the bedroom and jumped on Jayson’s king sized bed.

They laid there for a minute in the nude and in silence, with Kemba being the little spoon and Jayson enveloping his arms around him. The intermission was quickly broken as Jayson, seeing Kemba’s ten-inch chocolate dick and balls waiting to be licked and sucked, couldn’t resist anymore and motioned for Kemba to stand up on the bed. Jayson got on his knees and wasted no time in making contact with the tip and then taking it in as far he could. He then licked the length of the point guard’s shaft from both sides, swallowing the copious amounts of precum that was leaking from Kemba’s dick, before enveloping the shaft in his mouth once more. Kemba moaned loudly as his sensitive tip hit the back of Jayson’s throat.

Jayson then turned around on his back and moved under Kemba, fondling his balls while rimming his hole. “Put them in your mouth,” Kemba said, as he moved ever so slightly so that Jayson’s mouth could engulf them. Kemba’s mind was short circuiting as JT took turns sucking the length of his pole, taking both balls in his mouth at once, and spitting into and rimming his tight hole.

As Jayson took Kemba’s cock in his mouth one more time, the point guard leaned forward to grab Jayson’s dick and swallowed it at the same time. Jayson spent all of the remaining energy in him thrusting his cock into Kemba’s mouth as Kemba took it all the way. Jayson was enjoying this so much that he forgot Kemba’s balls were still dangling in front of him, now glistening and covered in saliva. As Kemba was deepthroating on Jayson’s dick, nearly causing him to choke once more, he used his left hand to guide his dick back into Jayson’s mouth and thrusted in and out. Jayson, unable to move any more, let the older man fuck his mouth over and over, him taking nearly all ten inches. Tears were starting to come from his eyes as he repeatedly choked on Kemba’s bulging shaft.

Seeing a vulnerable side of the younger guard turned on Kemba even more, as he shifted his focus from Jayson’s cock to exploring his tight hole. He leaned forward to rim it with this tongue, before taking a finger and thrusting it inside. Jayson exclaimed in pain, and reached for a bottle of lube on his bedside table, throwing it at Kemba. Kemba took notice, and applied a generous amount of lube on his digits, before entering once again, one finger, and then two fingers at a time, scissoring around Jayson’s tight hole. Jayson was still shrieking in pain, but the yells slowly subsided as his hole loosened and it became easier to accommodate Kemba’s intrusions.

At this point, Jayson was lying on the bed, unable to move, with tears still on his face, lips red, hair disheveled, and panting heavily. Nevertheless, he wanted more, and when Kemba gave him the look, he instantly nodded. Kemba applied a generous amount of lube to his dick, and wasted no time, forcefully probing the entrance and thrusting in.

Jayson opened his mouth to scream in pain, but he was too weak to vocalize any sound. The feeling was even better as he expected as Kemba’s sensitive head hit his prostate and seeing Kemba expend all his effort in fucking the hell out of him was so hot. At this point, the chocolate point guard’s whole body was dripping in sweat. They both moaned in unison as Kemba grabbed onto Jayson’s chest. Jayson spread his legs wider, stretching them out with his hands (his long arms came in handy here), allowing Kemba to penetrate his hole even deeper. Kemba, now in a steady rhythm, took his right hand and placed it around Jayson’s neck, constricting his airflow and nearly asphyxiating him. He then put his fingers into Jayson’s mouth and forced the shooting guard to suck on them. Kemba was playing the role of the dominant top, humiliating the younger bottom. He took his hand and slapped Jayson across the cheek hard, causing him to grimace in pain.

All of this just turned on Jayson even more, and he was getting closer and closer to the edge. As Kemba’s thrusts were unrelenting with no end in sight, they could both feel that their loads were about to blow. Jayson took his right hand and started stroking his dick, readying the inevitable release. “Fuck, I’m about to cum, fuck me harder,” he yelled. He could feel the release as Kemba was still inside of him, and he unloaded three huge spurts of cum all over his chest and abs. “Fuck,” Jayson yelled, as Kemba thrusted inside of him again, causing him to send another load of cream directly onto his face, in between the nose and mouth.

Seeing Jayson covered in his own jizz was all that Kemba needed to prepare himself for his own release, and he freed his cock from Jayson’s tight hole and moved forward a few inches to aim his load directly into the younger guard’s mouth. Jayson was ready to take it all in, closing his eyes, opening his mouth and flashing his tongue. Jayson was breathing heavily and waiting for liftoff. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Kemba yelled, as a huge load of cum shot out of his dick and directly onto Jayson’s tongue. The white stuff didn’t stop there, as he deposited the rest of the load, covering all of Jayson’s face, from the forehead to below the lips. Jayson took the cum in his tongue and swallowed, enjoying the bitter taste. 

Kemba, seeing that his partner had no problems with swallowing his seed, started licking the cum off Jayson’s face and depositing it directly into his mouth. He was almost methodical in his work, starting from the jizz that was all over Jayson’s forehead, down to the cream that was now dripping down the younger man’s neck.

Their lips clashed as Kemba deposited the final contents of his seed into Jayson’s tongue, then they went in for a final, wet, cum-filled kiss. As Kemba got up, he noticed the remnants of Jayson’s cum on the younger boy’s chest, and he didn’t hesitate to take it in his mouth and swallow it himself, returning the favour. 

Kemba collapsed beside Jayson, both of them breathing heavily after their heated session. “You are absolutely amazing,” Kemba said, in between gasps for air. His body was still covered in sweat and so was Jayson’s.

“So, are you coming to Boston?” Jayson asked.

“Fuck yes, I am, if it means I get to do this with you...” Kemba’s voice trailed off.

“Of course, anything and everything for my all-star point guard,” Jayson replied. 

Kemba smiled and leaned in to kiss Jayson on the cheeks. Jayson was already exhausted and couldn’t move from the bed. Noticing the disheveled and creamy mess that he left his partner in, Kemba went into the bathroom to get some towels and cleaned up Jayson’s face, chest, and body thoroughly.

“Thanks for the assist man,” Jayson said. As Kemba went to the bathroom to clean himself off, Jayson reached for his phone and sent a text to the Celtics group chat: _“Recruiting night was a success.”_


End file.
